


瘾

by SybelRin



Series: 博君一肖 [1]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 16:57:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19834582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SybelRin/pseuds/SybelRin





	瘾

＊黑道梗 凶车 奇怪的play  
ooc 不上升   
＊黑帮大佬博×警察战

“放了肖战，我答应你的要求。”

王一博看着眼前不可一世的渣滓只觉得心头泛起一阵恶心，却无奈被其拿捏了最为致命的把柄。其实他的人早已悄无声息地包围了敌对方的老巢，只要救出肖战……

“大名鼎鼎的王一博，也有害怕的时候？”那人仍自以为胜券在握，嗤笑一声，手中玩弄着削肉如泥血流濡缕的蝴蝶刀，冷冽的刀光令人胆寒，王一博的表情却仍是不变的高深莫测。

“人可以还你，但我要你那批货。还有……”那人摆摆手示意身后的侍卫，接过侍卫递上的注射器，“再送博爷一点小礼物，五毫升的堕落天使*，何如？”

堕落天使，类似毒品，令人闻风丧胆的存在。

王一博难以察觉地蹙了眉，不假思索地答：“成交。”

针头刺破皮肤探入静脉血管，冰凉陌生的液体流入体内。王一博记不真切当时的感受，后来回想时恍然，一定是还不如和肖战做爱让人舒爽过瘾。

“履行你的承诺。”

“哼，我留一个警察也是棘手。”那人冷笑，拨通了电话，呵道：“阿四，放人！”

片刻之后，王一博的耳麦传来震耳的呼吸声，和一声夹杂在嘈杂声音中几乎难以辨别的“是我。”

“博爷，都是道上混的，别因为一点小事伤了和气。”那人现在又是一副宽宏大量的嘴脸，“若是因为一个无关紧要的枕边情人坏了两个帮派的交情，恐怕是欠妥的。”

王一博露出几天内的第一个笑容。

“挡我路图我命的人，如若有些许利用价值，仍有余地周旋。有胆觊觎肖战者，我管你是天皇地神，格杀勿论！卓成，开火。”

门外早已蓄势待发的汪卓成一边冲着耳麦骂骂咧咧，一边利落地撂倒了两个杂碎：“妈的王一博，老子给你出力还得吃你狗粮，鸡皮疙瘩都掉完了！”

形式逆转，王一博好整以暇地整理着刚刚为了注射而卷起的衬衫袖子，若无其事地看着眼前的火光血色。

该去接媳妇了。

“王一博！以身试险，你可当真是个好英雄！”肖战脸色阴沉，秀丽眉目间的戾气早已无处遁逆，“堕落天使！你是不清楚那是什么东西吗？谁让你……谁让你……我需要你这样救我！？”

王一博第一次见到这样气急败坏的肖战。无论是他初次囚禁肖战，还是在床事上索取无度，肖战的怒气都远不及此，反而像一只闹别扭的兔子，一副磨人小妖精的样子。

“……不是的。”王一博试探性地伸出手，抚上对方满是怒气的眼眉，“我想保护你，此后一生安乂……我不愿后悔。”

“那你呢！？你的命呢！你以为死了我会好活吗？！”肖战躲开王一博的手，嘶力竭地咆哮，“我告诉你王一博，你敢死我就……”

肖战难以置信地看着突然靠近的王一博，接着他毫不客气地咬住了王一博探进他口腔的舌头。血腥味，像生锈的铁，这是一个绵长而生猛的吻。

守着一个人，原来是这样一种无言的苦涩。苦尽回甘，次次都让人战栗不已，身体的每一处都叫嚣着渴望与担忧，太多在共同出生入死时萌生的交横情感，早将内心磨得柔软。

画地为牢，堪堪幽囚了念想，分不清究竟是谁折磨谁。

“我他妈生着气呢，你亲什么亲！”

意中人红了脸颊，是意想不到甜美。王一博想，值了。

王一博醒来的时候，发现自己被绑在凳子上，他颇为防备地活动了一下手腕，抬眸却看见脸色难看的吓人的肖战，松了一口气的同时又暗道不妙。

王一博作为黑道上一手遮天的人物，意志力是超人的，但他终究不是神也不是魔鬼。瘾犯了的时候，像一窝蚊蚁在血管里啃啮，头脑中一片轰鸣。痒痛的感觉被放大，似乎顺着毛孔钻进骨头，生不如死。

可他用尽最后一点理智，在肖战面前装作若无其事。

“没什么难受的，就像做爱被你咬了一口似的……”豆大的汗珠从鬓角淌下，王一博挤出一个诡异艰难的笑，难得一见地开着黄腔，其想让肖战安心的意图十分明显。

肖战这天深夜听到王一博房间发出一声巨响，冲进去的时候于斌被推到在地上，汪卓成死死压着眼睛发红、理智全无的王一博。

肖战毫不含糊，一记手刀砍在脖颈后侧撂晕了王一博，并在汪卓成和于斌讶异的眼光中利索地把王一博捆在椅子上，给他打了一针镇定剂。

“麻烦你们了，早点回去休息吧。”

被强行送客的于斌和汪卓成感觉莫名又被塞了一嘴狗粮，出了力用狗粮当工资的那种。

“绑着我，今天是想玩情趣play吗……”堕落天使的威力不容小觑，磨人的渴望仍旧折磨着王一博，但这丝毫不影响他言语上撩拨自家媳妇，“这样恐怕满足不了你吧？”

“闭嘴叭你就！”

肖战的手慢慢抚上了自己的领结，下了很大决心似的，慢慢将其摘下。接着是衬衫的扣子，从上至下，视死如归般一一解开，露出残留斑驳吻痕和弹痕的雪白胸脯，战损的美感难用言表。

两点红蕊几乎在接触到空气的瞬间就挺立起来，下身也在王一博炽热的视线下有了反应，肖战比平时羞臊了百倍，又无可奈何。

王一博觉得，这他妈就是在折磨自己。虽然看上去冷漠禁欲，可那人是肖战，他心头的肖战，没有任何理由不心动，不情动。

“够了……”心理和生理上的双重渴望夹击着王一博，他双目赤红的模样让肖战打了个寒战，同时加快了手上的动作。肖战想要分散王一博的注意力，不对王一博造成伤害的，他能想到的只有性爱这一个办法。

最终肖战一丝不挂地站在王一博面前，戏谑地盯着王一博支起帐篷的下体。

“妈的……肖战，是你先惹的我，你得对我负责到底。”

肖战心里涌起一种陌生的兴奋，以往性事中的王一博往往处于主导者的地位，一开始为了强迫他就范后来则是为了情趣，肖战被各种捆绑是常有的事。这大概是第一次，肖战捆了王一博。

扯下王一博的ck，硕大的性器迫不及待地跳动出来，淡淡的麝香味混着沐浴露的野玫瑰味，是熟悉的蛊惑。

肖战不知从哪变出来一截红绳，跪在王一博脚边抬眸笑得无辜，手却没停歇，将红绳勒在他巨物的根部。

王一博有些难受地闷哼一声，随即冷脸道：“不用这个，你老公也忍得住。”

肖战毫不客气地用中指弹了一下王一博的一柱擎天，听到王一博“嘶——”一声冷气吸起，脸上露出猫咪一般高傲满意的表情，挠的王一博心里痒痒的。

房间里有准备好的各种用具，肖战掂量了一下眼下的情况，默默把rush放回抽屉里，留下油状的润滑剂。他慢慢蹲下来，有些不得要领地把润滑剂淋了满手，别别扭扭地向身后探去。

“呃啊——”久未开辟的境地不习惯异物的入侵，被王一博饿狼般的眼神紧紧盯着，肖战做了好几个深呼吸也没能放松下来。

他干脆把头枕在王一博的双膝上，慢慢把自己的指头探入后穴。平日的扩张大多是王一博的工作，肖战只知道红着脸半推半就地享受。此刻肖战摸索许久，连褶皱都快撑平了，仍是找不到那个磨人的小点。

王一博在一旁轻笑出声，肖战立马嗔怪地瞪了他一眼，眼波不媚却勾人的紧，看的王一博又是呼吸一窒。

“阿战，用你的中指，往外一点……对，就是那里……你按一按……”肖战的身体，王一博比他自己还要了解。

肖战又气又羞地抽出湿漉漉的手指，拿起润滑剂就要往王一博精神抖擞的巨硕上倒，却被他堪堪阻止。

“乖，用嘴，效果好。”

肖战心一横眼一闭，伸手去抚那巨物，又被热度烫的缩了一下。被肖战柔软的唇舌触碰时，王一博舒爽地叹了一口气，墨黑色的眼眸直勾勾地盯着肖战，不放过他任何一个表情。

单用嘴显然满足不了此刻的王一博，肖战别无他法，只得长出一口气定了定心神，转身对着王一博跪骑了上去。他并没有立刻坐下去，而是轻轻用润滑过的后穴研磨巨大的分身，毕竟王一博的家伙实在生的太大，纵然两人云雨次数颇多，他仍是有些胆怯。

“唔……”还没等肖战适应，就被王一博一手突然按上了肩膀，不等他反应过来，就用力将坐的不稳的人按了下去。巨硕瞬间结结实实地顶进了小穴的最深处，这一下让肖战失声叫了出来。

王一博不知什么时候已经解放了自己的双手，一直在静候时机。忍了多时的他自然不会亏待了自己，以惊人的臂力直接抱起肖战扔在了一边的床上。

“你……你还做不做人……唔嗯……”

王一博不再言语，干脆利落地顶撞身下的人，把他的呻吟讨饶通通撞碎。

眼前的人是如此神奇，能带走他对其他一切东西的渴望，只想要他，只要是肖战。

肖战才是瘾。

“王一博你别过分！哪能天天犯瘾唔嗯……”

“肖战，你是不是对我下了毒？”

“哼，是啊怎样？”

“我求求你，把解药扔了吧。”

*堕落天使：瞎编乱造的，考究不起，谢谢配合


End file.
